The present invention relates to a portable stool and, in particular, to a portable stool for use by sportsmen such as fishermen or hunters; spectators such as spectators at a golf match; campers; mechanics; animal groomers; and the like. The portable stool has a single leg that maintains contact with the ground at a selected location while supporting the user even when the user moves or is jostled, e.g. by the recoil of a shotgun, contact with an animal or another person, or other activities associated with the use of the stool. While the portable stool of the present invention is especially suited for uses such as those set forth above, the portable stool is also suitable for other tasks where the user crouches or sits to perform the task. As used herein, the terms "crouch" or "couching" mean a position assumed by a person wherein his/her legs are bent at the knees, but with the front portions of the person's thighs at an angle of less than 90.degree. to the vertical or substantially 90.degree. to the vertical as would be the case if the person were sitting. As used herein, the terms "seated" or "sitting" mean a position assumed by a person wherein his/her legs are bent at the knees with the front portions of the person's thighs at an angle of about 90.degree. to the vertical.
Currently, when hunting, watching an outdoor sporting event such as golf, working on a vehicle, grooming an animal, or performing other, mostly, outdoor activities, a person typically stands or crouches with no support. The need to stand or crouch in one place for an extended period of time to watch an event, to hunt or fish, or to perform some other activity can create a great deal of stress and strain on a person's lower back and legs. The stress and strain placed on the person's lower back and legs while standing or crouching to watch an event, hunt, fish or perform some other activity reduces the amount of time the person can enjoyably spend watching the event or performing the activity and may prevent some individuals, with physical impairments such as lower back and leg problems, from participating in such activities.
Portable stools have been made in the past in an attempt to resolve the above and other problems. Examples of such attempts are disclosed in the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 226,252, issued Apr. 6, 1880 discloses an adjustable stool which is strapped to the operator. U.S. Pat. No. 406,328, issued Jul. 2, 1889, discloses an apparatus to facilitate walking and running that includes a separate saddle "A" secured to each buttock; a separate support standard "C" for each buttock; and a shoe "E" for each standard that attaches the apparatus to the person's lower extremities. U.S. Pat. No. 466,618, issued Jan. 5, 1892, discloses a combined horseshoer's stool and clincher. U.S. Pat. No. 533,604, issued Feb. 5, 1895, discloses a farrier's shoe stand. U.S. Pat. No. 671,638, issued Apr. 9, 1901, discloses a stool and cane that is strapped to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 699,932, issued May 13, 1902, discloses a portable seat which is strapped to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 759,809, issued May 10, 1904 discloses a cotton, berry or vegetable picking or dairy stool which is strapped to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,200, issued Apr. 16, 1929, discloses a sanitary milking rest which is strapped to the user and has a pointed lower end that engages the floor or ground to keep the rest from moving. U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,345, issued Nov. 16, 1937, discloses a body support or stool that is strapped to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,896, issued Nov. 11, 1980, discloses a portable and collapsible seat that can be secured to the waist of a person. U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,882, issued Feb. 10, 1987, discloses an orthopedic appliance with a seat that can be clipped to a person's ankle. While the stools and other devices disclosed in the above patents are useful, none of the stools or other devices disclosed provide: a) a means for maintaining the lower end of the support leg of a stool properly positioned beneath the user and in contact with the ground to provide support for the user in the event the user is raised up or moved e.g. by the recoil of a shotgun, by a horse or other animal, by being jostled, or raises up of his/her own accord to reach for something or for some other reason; and b) a means for permitting the seat of the stool to move downward in the event the user is forced down, e.g. by contact with an animal be groomed or shoed or contact with another person.